Porque Te Amo
by Dark-Illusion89
Summary: Yuki debe decir si desea quedarse atrapado en su doloroso pasado o si desea seguir adelante y aceptar lo que realmente siente por Shuichi YukixShu


**Este va a dedicado a ti Kawaii Danna XD espero que te guste ^^**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**PORQUE TE AMO**

Era una de esas tardes frías y lluviosas, una de esas tantas tardes en las que Yuki manejaba de regreso a casa. Acababa de entregar el manuscrito de su siguiente libro…el único problema es que aún no tenía un titulo adecuado para él.

Yuki manejaba perdido en sus pensamientos, perdido en el doloroso recuerdo de su pasado, en el hecho de que el era quien le había quitado la vida a esa persona que tanto había amado en sus años de adolescencia.

Aquel recuerdo de su "sensei" no lo dejaba vivir tranquilo, lo atormentaba como a un chiquillo que le teme a la oscuridad, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos parecía verlo…Yuki-sensei estaba ahí sonriéndole, brindándole esa mirada llena de ternura y amor que siempre lo había vuelto loco…

Pero después de eso venía una lluvia de recuerdos dolorosos ¿cómo aquel ser a quien Eiri había amado tanto había sido capaz de venderlo por unos cuantos dólares? ¿Cómo aquel ser que siempre le brindo su apoyo y estuvo ahí para él cuando más lo necesito lo había podido traicionar de una manera tan sucia?

Tantas emociones entrando y saliendo de él lo hacían querer llorar y gritar, Yuki creía haberlo superado, pero últimamente esos recuerdos venían a él constantemente, tal vez era por aquel chiquillo…ese a quien Eiri parecía haberle tomado un cariño especial, nunca antes una mujer lo había hecho sentir así…

Sin darse cuenta Yuki había comenzado a abrirle su corazón a ese "pequeño malcriado", tanto que hasta había accedido a dejarlo vivir con él por un tiempo y ver que es lo que sucedía. Para ese entonces Yuki y Shuichi ya llevaban casi 3 meses viviendo juntos, lo que era realmente sorprendente ya que la mayoría de las mujeres que habían intentando quedarse en su casa no pasaban de la semana de prueba.

Sin darse cuenta llegó hasta la puerta de su casa, como siempre, estacionó su Mercedes Benz y lentamente se dirigió hasta la puerta de su morada.

Antes de que Yuki pudiera abrir la puerta, Shuichi lo hizo por él y sin decir una sola palabra se abalanzo a sus brazos:

-"¡Yuki! ¡Te estaba esperando! Por que te has demorado tanto eh?"- Preguntó Shindou clavando sus enormes ojos en él.

-"¡Eso a ti no te importa! Mejor responde ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí tan temprano?"- Replicó el apuesto escritor, tratando de quitarse de encima a Shuichi.

Shuichi se rehusaba a dejar de abrazar a Yuki y respondió entre gemidos y lloriqueos:-"En la mañana antes de irme al trabajo, note que estabas muy triste, y decidí regresar a casa y hacerte compañía para que no estuvieras tan solo y más para que no estuvieras triste…"-

-"¿Y quién demonios te dijo que yo estaba triste chiquillo?"- Cuestionó el rubio escritor mientras entraba a su casa con Shindou todavía colgado a su pierna.

Shuichi no dijo nada:-"¿Por qué no respondes? ¿Crees que por el sólo hecho de vivir conmigo sabes todo sobre mí?"- Preguntó nuevamente Yuki clavando su fría mirada en el vocalista.

Yuki sonrió para sí mismo:-"¡Qué patético eres mocoso! ¿De verdad crees conocerme?"- Yuki trato de apartarlo de él nuevamente pero todo fue en vano.

Shuichi no decía nada, solamente permanecía ahí, en el piso sujetando la pierna del apuesto escritor:-"¿Me preguntabas en donde estaba cierto? ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?"- Yuki miró hacia el piso y vio como Shuichi lentamente asentía con la cabeza.

Yuki sonrió nuevamente:-"Bien, te lo diré entonces…Estaba con otra mujer, con una que me puede dar todo lo que tu no puedes, alguien que me complace en todos los sentidos de la palabra… ¡y no sabes lo hermosa que es!"- Respondió Yuki con un tono de voz que comenzaba a romper el corazón de Shindou en pedazos.

Yuki miró fijamente hacia el techo de su departamento:-"Ahora que te he dicho esto, solo te queda recoger tus cosas y marcharte a tu casa Shu-chan!"- Dijo el escritor dejando escapar un suspiro.

El cabello de Shuichi escondía la mitad de sus ojos, los cuales comenzaban a producir un par de lágrimas que lentamente caían por sus mejillas.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un momento, simplemente se quedaron ahí en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba en el cuarto era el tic-tac del reloj y palpitar de sus corazones.

Después de un momento Yuki intentó caminar hacia su habitación, pero Shindou seguía aferrado a su pierna, Yuki bajo la mirada y su rubio cabello oculto sus hermosos ojos color miel:-"¿No te quedó claro lo que te dije? ¡Ya no quiero que estés aquí! No te quiero y nunca te querré"-

Finalmente Shuichi negó con la cabeza y se aferró a un más a la pierna del escritor:-"¡Todo eso que tu dices, son puras mentiras!"- Respondió Shuichi rompiendo en llanto.

-"¡No te creo! ¡No te creo! ¡Todo lo que dices son puras mentiras! ¡Sólo estás diciendo esto para que me aleje de ti…porque tienes miedo de salir lastimado otra vez!"- Respondió Shuichi entre lágrimas y gimoteos.

Yuki una vez más sonrío:-"¡No seas ridículo! ¿Miedo Yo? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de lo que dices?"- La voz de Yuki reflejaba una enorme confusión, como si las palabras de Shuichi Shindou fueran verdad.

-"Lo sé…porque yo…porque yo…porque yo TE AMO Yuki! ¡Porque en el tiempo que hemos compartido juntos he aprendido a conocerte mejor que nadie en el mundo! He aprendido a leer a través de tus miradas, es por eso que sé cuando estás feliz, cuando estás triste, cuando estás enojado…

Yuki no dijo ni una sola palabra, trataba de contener sus lágrimas y no mostrar aquel lado sensible y tierno que estaba muy dentro de él.

Shuichi por su parte recostó la cabeza en la pierna de Eiri y continuó hablando:-"También sé que hay algo en tu pasado que no te permite amarme como quisieras, pero no te preocupes… ¡porque yo soy muy paciente y esperaría por ti una eternidad entera! No me importa a cuantas y a cuantos más tenga que enfrentarme… ¡porque sé que en el fondo Yuki me quiere sólo a mí!"- Continuó Shuichi con esa voz tan dulce y tierna que Eiri tanto amaba…

Yuki lentamente levantó la mirada:-"¿Y cómo puedes estar seguro de que yo realmente te quiero? Puedo estar simplemente fingiendo, jugando con tus sentimientos Shu-chan…"- Preguntó nuevamente el escritor casi murmurando.

Shuichi sonrió:-"Lo sé por la forma en que me abrazas, por la forma en que me besas y acaricias…por la forma en que me miras cada vez que estamos juntos y por como me llamas Shu-chan…"-Respondió el vocalista tiernamente mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas…

Yuki se puso de rodillas hasta alcanzar el nivel de Shuichi, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, pero esta vez ya no luchaba por contenerlas, no estaba seguro si eran lágrimas de felicidad o de tristeza…pero se sentía tan bien dejándolas salir…era como si estuviera quitándole un gran peso de encima a su alma.

Entonces lentamente puso sus grandes manos en la cara de Shuichi:-"Tienes razón… sólo te estaba mintiendo, yo sólo quería que te alejarás de mí…estoy tan asustado de mis propios sentimientos que yo…no pensé ni siquiera lo que dije hace un momento…

Pero a pesar de todo…aunque me duela aceptarlo…Yo también te Amo…Te Amo ¿Me escuchaste Mocoso?"- Y así para la sorpresa de Shuichi…Yuki le dio el más tierno de los besos habidos y por haber en la historia…

Lentamente lo dejó ir y seguidamente el escritor lo tomó en sus brazos y lo apretó contra su varonil torso:-"Shu-chan…"- Le suspiró Yuki al oído.

-"Quiero que estemos juntos por mucho tiempo…estoy seguro que algún día seré capaz de compartir todo contigo…sé que podré dejar atrás mi vida en Nueva York y con ello a esa otra persona que ocupa una parte de mi memoria y corazón…y entonces y sólo entonces seré solo tuyo, y mientras ese día llega… ¡confórmate con saber que yo también te amo…pero a mi manera!-"

Esta vez fue Shuichi quien sorprendió a Yuki con un tierno beso:-"¡Esperaré ansiosamente ese día…Porque eres la persona más importante para mí, y es contigo con quien quiero pasar el resto de mis días…sean muchos o pocos!"- Respondió Shuichi acurrucándose nuevamente en el varonil pecho de su amante.

Eiri le sonrió, y sin decir más nada lo llevó a la habitación que compartían de vez en cuando, y ahí ambos fueron presa del gran amor que sentían el uno por el otro, Shuichi nunca antes había escuchado tantos "te amo" provenientes de los labios de Yuki, nunca antes lo había sentido entregarse en cuerpo y alma tan devotamente a él de la manera en lo que lo hizo ese día…

Cuando por fin pudieron escapar de esa tormenta de pasiones y emociones Shuichi miró fijamente a Yuki como aquel chiquillo que quiere un caramelo, Yuki le dirigio una mirada coqueta:-"¿Y ahora que es lo que quieres?¿No parece que ya te he dado suficiente amor?"- Cuestionó el chico con cabellos dorados intentando bromear.

Shuichi escondió la mitad de la cara entre las sábanas blancas y negó con la cabeza:-"Es que me gustaría quedarme a dormir aquí junto a ti… ¡al menos por esta vez…no quiero regresar a ese frío sofá!"- Respondió Shuichi gimoteando.

Yuki sonrió al ver las caras tan lindas que ponía Shuichi y sin más, abrió los brazos para recibirlo:-"No te acostumbres a recibir tanto amor de mi parte"- Dijo Bromeando Yuki.

Shuichi lo miró sorprendido:-"¡Qué cruel eres Yuki!"- Replicó enojado, pero todo ese sentimiento pareció desaparecer cuando Yuki comenzó a acariciar su cabello:-"¡Haz Silencio y duerme, antes de que me arrepienta de haberte dejado dormir conmigo!"- Respondió Yuki mientras sus dedos se perdían en el cabello de Shuichi, no pasaron más de 5 minutos antes de que ambos quedaran profundamente dormidos…

El sol de la mañana siguiente, entro tímidamente por la ventana principal del cuarto de Yuki, ese pequeño rayo de luz fue suficiente para despertar al escritor de su ya no tan profundo sueño.

Yuki miró hacia su derecha y encontró a Shuichi durmiendo profundamente todavía, sonrió tiernamente como cualquier amante satisfecho por haber despertado junto a la persona que ama…

Se levantó de la cama tratando de no despertarlo, le dio un beso en la frente y dejó el cuarto no sin antes asegurarse de cubrir a Shu-chan con las sábanas nuevamente…

Se dirigió a su pequeño estudió para comenzar a trabajar y mientras caminaba por el pasillo, recordaba todas las hermosas y dulces palabras que Shuichi le había dicho la tarde anterior…pero unas en especial que habían quedado marcadas en su corazón y memoria…

Se sentó frente a su computadora como ya era costumbre y tecleó esas mismas palabras en la página principal de su libro…"Por que te Amo" por Yuki Eiri

Seguidamente comenzó a escribir la dedicatoria:

_**Para ti mi pequeño mocoso…porque aunque lo dudes has sido la mayor inspiración para este libro y por supuesto para el título del mismo.**_

_**Gracias por amarme tanto y estar siempre a mi lado…**_

_**Con Amor: Yuki Eiri**_

Yuki sonrió al leer nuevamente la dedicatoria y pensó por un momento en borrarla y escribir una nueva…pero no lo hizo…en vez de eso se puso a pensar en lo feliz que era por tener a Shuichi a su lado y lo mucho que deseaba que las cosas siguieran siempre así...aún cuando no lo dijera o demostrara abiertamente Yuki estaba seguro de que había encontrado al amor de su vida…

**//:ED://**


End file.
